


The Sunflower Field.

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Akira attempted to initiate first.





	The Sunflower Field.

“Papa, wait for me!”

 

Motomi stopped short from his stroll among the sunflower field when he heard a young boy’s call from behind.

 

Akira was about to take a snapshot of a close up sunflower petal when he noticed his lover stopped walking, “Ossan?”

 

There was no response from the older man so Akira followed his gaze and turned to look behind them. About a few feet away, a child in simple summer attire of black shorts, white tee and a straw hat was crouching down. At first Akira thought the boy injured himself when he fell over, he looked no older than 6.

 

But his worry was abated when upon closer look, Akira saw the boy was crouching down and struggled to tie his shoe laces. On the ground beside him were a basket and old fashion net that kids used for capturing big insects or beetles.

 

“Papa!”

 

The boy called out again, Akira noticed Motomi’s body jerked as if he was going to step forward.

 

But a stranger walked past the couple, an attractive man in his 30s. He quickened his walk with a laugh as he crouched before the child.

 

“Yes, yes. What is it?”

 

“My shoe broke! Fix it!”

 

The child pouted as he pointed to his undone shoe laces.

 

The man who crouched down, now known as the boy’s father as they both shared the same hair colour and nose shape, chuckled and shook his head.

 

“That’s why I told you to wear sandals, right? And no it’s not broken. I taught you how to tie your shoe laces already, Kouji.”

 

Kouji made a disgruntled noise then in a childish complaint he held up his arms to his dad, “I’m tired, papa. Gimmie a piggy back ride!”

 

The dad laughed again at his spoiled child’s demands, “you’re too big for piggy rides now.”

 

“But I’m tireddddd~”

 

“Alright, alright.”

 

The father, still on his knees, turned his back to the boy so he can climbed up like a baby koala.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Uhn!”

 

“Here we go!”

 

The dad securely placed his hands under the boy’s knees, picked up his son’s belongings on the floor and slowly stood up.

 

“Yay! So high!”

 

The dad laughed again at his son’s real intention.

 

“Hmm…”, The dad pretended to think, “Since Kouji is tired then maybe he doesn’t want to eat ice cream anymore?”

 

The boy immediately beamed brightly, “I want one! No, I want three!”

 

The father laughed and started walking, showing no signs of exhaustion despite carrying his kid and the items, “Then let’s get some for mama too. She should be back by now.”

 

“Yay! Ice cream! Ice cream!!”

 

Kouji happily chanted as the two walked past Motomi and Akira to the bigger road on the right.  
  
  
Now the sunflower field was back to its tranquil silence, as if only these two existed on this earth.

 

“Ossan?”

 

Akira ventured when he saw Motomi’s eyes still watched after the big road where the small family left.

 

“Oi!”

 

The journalist snapped out of his reverie and blinked back at Akira. A strange shine in his eyes as he blinked some more.

 

“O-oh, sorry about that Akira. Guess my mind wandered too far. Cute kid, right?”

 

“I guess…”

 

Seeing Akira’s shrug, he laughed. The ring of his voice didn’t sound natural but forced. Motomi took out his cigarette pack. An unlit stick popped into his mouth but he refrained from lighting it.

 

“So where was I? Oh yes, I was telling you about this sunflower field. Just like that kiddo, when I was a boy, I used to run around and tried to capture as many stag beetles I could get. Then eat watermelons and sleep ‘til late. Ah… back then life was simple and you just want to play all day long without worries.”

 

 “I see…”

 

Seemed like even Motomi no longer in the mood to explore his childhood playground.

 

“Well, the sun is setting and it’ll be dark soon. Shall we head back to the apartment?”

 

“….alright.”

 

Akira reluctantly agreed at the abrupt suggestion but Motomi didn’t seemed to notice. Which goes to show how distracted the usually sharp adult is. Motomi simply bent down to kiss Akira’s temple and the two began to retrace their steps back to the town area.

 

Akira silently berated himself during the awkward walk home in silence. No doubt his lover was lost in thoughts of his bittersweet memories. It wasn’t the first time something or someone will cause Motomi to recall the past and this would make him to be uncharacteristically quiet.

 

Motomi always knew what to say or do when Akira felt stressed or crappy about their job. With playful teasing, friendly dares and of course the frequent touches. Akira won’t admit it but a day without Motomi’s hugs and kisses left him feel… empty. He’s really addicted to his lover’s warmth and scent. Even though he fussed in displeasure whenever he tousled Akira’s hair.

 

Akira found it unfair that he’s the only one being showered by affection and protection. What about the old man? Sure Motomi would sometimes playfully asked for a good night kiss or cuddles but most of the time he just looked content to have Akira by his side despite. That's all, no other demands. 

 

There should be something he could do for Motomi other than being his assistant, fold their laundries and clean up the dishes (as his lover proved to be the better cook).

 

But… what? What could he do? Words were always his weakness, much less initiating the first action.

 

The youth wanted to ask if Motomi was alright but obviously he’s not. He could still see that concealed sadness from the older man’s gentle eyes…

 

***

 

“Ah~ what a hot and humid day today. I was expecting there would be rain.”

 

Motomi flopped himself onto the couch after turning on their air conditioner to high. He has already discarded his jacket and unbuttoned the first three of his top. Revealing sweaty, muscular chest. For a man his age, he’s really sinfully attractive and fit.

 

“...Akira?”

 

The guy craned his neck to look back when he noticed his young lover still hovered by the door. Akira had this strange look on his face like he wanted to say something but stopped himself.

 

“Ossan…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’m going down to the convenience store in a bit. I’ll… get you beer and… something.”

 

Motomi blinked, “Eh? But we already bought our groceries yesterday---“

 

“I’ll be back soon!”

 

Akira didn’t wait for Motomi to finish as he grabbed the door key and went out. His abrupt departure left the older man dumbfounded as he blinked alone on the couch.

 

“Huh…”

 

A small feeling of guilt began to grasp around his chest.

 

“I guess I made Akira uncomfortable.”

 

He smiled ironically at himself, finally he lit his cig and tried to relax. But the silent emptiness of the premise bothered him.

 

Reminding him of that time he went to that empty house after the funeral---

 

“Argh, enough.”

 

Motomi scratched his head in frustration.

 

“I should make something as an apology. I was even planning to treat him to this delicious Ramen stall nearby for dinner. Hmm…  it’s only 4 pm, maybe he won’t oppose to Omurice for our early dinner instead---“

 

His rambling got cut short when he heard footsteps and the lock of their door opened.

 

It was an almost comical scene to witness a flushed and slightly frantic Akira with two heavy grocery bags by his hands. He looked as if he just ran a mile.

 

“A-Akira?”

 

“I’m… back.”

 

Panting to catch his breath, Akira came closer and gave him a cool tin of beer.

 

“Here, I think it’s your favourite brand.”

 

Motomi just nodded dumbly, although he’s grateful of the drink to quench his thirst, he couldn’t help but followed after Akira’s retreating back to the kitchen with his purchases.

 

“A-Akira?”

 

“Just stay there, I’ll be back in a bit!”

 

His young lover shouted back.

 

Motomi obediently obeyed but not a second later he heard loud noises from the kitchen.

 

***CHOP - CHOP - CHOP***

 

“A…Akira?”

 

Did he just bought a big chunk of meat to grill or something?

 

***SLICE – SLICE - CHOP - THUMP***

 

Motomi vaguely felt like he’s in some sort of horror film and he almost screamed like the heroine when he saw Akira emerged from the kitchen…. With blood all over his clothes!

 

“What the---??”

 

“Would you… like some?”

 

Akira asked in a serious face.

 

“E-excuse me?”

 

Akira sighed then stepped closer to sit at one of the couch. He placed a dish on the coffee table.

 

Motomi saw something round and he thought it was a severed----

 

“Watermelons?”

 

He blinked at the… massacred fruit.

 

Akira looked away with a concealed embarrassment. Not seemed to be aware of the splashed watermelon juices on his clothes and hands.

 

“The… the knife wasn’t sharp….”

 

He lamely explained about his poor cutting skills of the slightly red mess.

 

“I thought… we could eat watermelons together like you said you used to eat them when you were young and...  just like how that kid and his dad had ice cream. I don’t know if you like ice cream so I went and bought watermelons. Since you said you ate them when you were a boy and catch bugs and... well the ones on sale weren’t sliced up so I had to buy the whole piece. And… yeah, the knife wasn’t sharp.”

 

Akira rambled on, feeling more self-conscious and awkward at Motomi’s silence. He even repeated himself twice! How lame was that? And the cutting! He could use his old dagger just fine but can you use a butcher knife for fruit slicing? Or is a Katana better? Or a pocket knife?

 

Motomi’s silence went on a few more seconds. Is it a disaster already?

 

“Y-you don’t have to eat this, I’ll throw it away---“

 

“Wait.”

 

His lover stopped Akira’s retreat with the dish and plucked it off his hands. Next, he picked up a slice of watermelon, it’s chilled and sweet to the mouth. Upon seeing his grin, Akira made a mental sigh of relief.

 

“Is it… is it edible? I made sure to remove the seeds…”

 

“It’s… hmm…” Motomi pretended to think aloud, “as sweet as your kisses, love.”

 

Akira’s blush was almost as red as the juices on the plate!

 

“Stupid…”

  

Motomi just grinned widely upon seeing his reaction. Then his expression molded from a tease to a heartfelt smile.

 

“Thank you, Akira. You were trying to cheer me up, right?”

 

Akira neither confirm nor deny that. Like he said before, he’s just not good with words. Motomi understood this and that didn’t lessen his love to the youth one bit.

 

“I’ll… go and shower.”

 

Noticing the mess on his clothes, Akira got ready to stand up.

 

But a quick grab from Motomi made the youth fall down.

 

“Argh!”

 

And Akira landed on Motomi’s lap.

 

“Aww you made all that effort for me, it’ll be a big waste if I just eat them alone. Let’s enjoy this together, okay?”

 

Akira could never say no at his lover’s request.

 

“Fine.. alright, but let me down.”

 

“No way~”

 

Motomi childishly refused then popped the slice of watermelon to Akira’s lips. This led Akira unable to protest and bit into the offered fruit.

 

“It’s sweet, right?”

 

The older man laughed as he grabbed one more slice for himself.

 

Akira rolled his eyes but didn’t answer. Upon closer look, Motomi’s wet lips from the juice looks so… inviting. Some dripped down his chin and he just… couldn’t look away.

 

“Hmm? What’s wrong?”

 

“You’re eating like a kid. Here, wipe it off.”

 

Akira grabbed for the nearby tissue on the table.

 

Motomi touched the other side of his chin, “Really? Where?”

 

“Hold still…”

 

Akira dabbed the spilled juice lightly, the rough stubble tickled his fingers. Motomi grinned and grabbed his lover’s hand and kissed Akira’s wrist.  


“Ah… I knew it, this is very sweet indeed.” Motomi chuckled, “You’re acting all wifey right now. I almost want to eat you up.”

 

“W-what are you saying?”

 

He blushed harder when Motomi’s kisses trailed up from the wrist to his palm after removing the soiled tissue.

 

“Sweeter than any ripe fruits of the world…”

 

“S-stop that. It’s dirty.”

 

Akira has always been conscious of his scar there. But Motomi didn’t slow down, in fact he began to breathe a bit heavily…

 

“Akira… it’s been a hot day and you wanted to go change your clothes…”

 

“T-that’s why I said to let me go. I’m all sweaty and dirty now. B-besides, your beer will get warm.”

 

Damn, Motomi’s scent and warmth began to make his mind cloudy too…

 

“Hey, I’m sweaty too and…if you’re sweaty as well… This leads to one wonderful conclusion; let’s shower together!”

 

“W-what?!”

 

Without waiting for Akira to digest that, Motomi picked up his lover, bridal style and began marching to the bathroom.

 

“I want to taste other sweet parts of you, Akira!”

 

“You… you stupid geezer--- uhn…”

 

Akira’s protest got cut short when Motomi sealed their lips together. Sharing the taste of the juice with a slight hint of tobacco. When he pulled back, Akira was speechless and flushed to his ears.

 

He chuckled and kissed his lover’s forehead.

 

“I love you, Akira.”

 

He smiled from the bottom of his heart, his smile making Akira blushed harder. He muttered something under his breath. Something about hopeless old men.

 

Motomi chuckled and carried the love of his life to the bathroom where he planned to worship the youth ‘til sun rise. 

 

He’s truly blessed now. Never would he expect his life changed for the better. He’s no longer alone, he didn’t have to trudge this world with his hatred of vengeance. Accompanied by his guilt and regrets. He has Akira now who will walk by his side til the day they lay in their grave.

 

Together, forever.

 

\----

 

\------------

 

\-----------------------------

 

End?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to publish this after I finished writing my 100th entry of another series. But I couldn't achieve that goal and in the end decided to publish this anyway just to get it out of my chest. I belatedly fell in love with Motomi's character and I understand I still haven't grasp fully of Akira's character. Thank you for reading and I hope I'll be able to write more about this pairing in short oneshots.


End file.
